The Bet Of A Lifetime
by strong man
Summary: Holt had made Tim angry and how he's caught up in a bet which insists that he's to have a sleepover at his house and spend time with Raymond but could a relationship start between a doped-up bear and a midget? Terry and Paul can't wait to finally have sex, do all that cuddling and snuggling.


**_This is my first chapter of The Cleveland Show_**

 ** _Description:_** _Sorry but I couldn't help it, I just feel like they should get together and after the show's cancellation, we can do what we want to keep it afloat._

 ** _Pairing:_ ** Holt/Raymond, Terry Kimple/Paul **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

At the bar, Cleveland and the whole gang were drinking beer as usual. 'You know, what is it with that kid, Raymond? The midget asked Tim" What're you talking about? He asked squinting his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that he's a bit of an asshole" He said taking a ship of his beer. "Oh, are you making a bet? He asked. "Heh, you got to be joking" He slouched back in his chair "do any of your guys think that I wanted a bet?

"Well, you did insulted his kid" Lester said. Holt frowned while looking at him. "I agree, if somebody said that to my son, I'd say that they have to sleepover in order to see for themselves" Cleveland said pointing at him.

Tim smiled and crossed his arms. "You guys are bitches, you expect me to sleepover? He asked putting his elbow on the table. "Not exactly, I'll tell you when you can stop" The bear smirked while chuckling.i

"Unless, you don't think you can take it, drop out and be known as a big pussy" Tim added and that made Holt mad so he jump onto the floor "Yeah, you'll see...I'll show you that I'm not a pussy" He said with power, turned and walked away.

Tim just sighed and continued to drink his beer while Cleveland and Lester looked at him. "What is it? He asked wondering why. "Your psychotic" Cleveland said first. "Hey, I'm a bear...you don't mess with a bear" He stereotyped.

Cleveland and Lester looked at each other "So, you guys wanna go to the casino afterwards? He asked. "Sure, but perhaps you should check out that gay club" Lester said.

"Yeah, the guys there saw you walked passed and went gaga" Cleveland said bursting with excitement in that last word. "I'll admit, I have been feeling oversexed lately" he breathed a little "Arianna really hasn't been doing it for me" He said agreeing on it.

The two went silent "What is it now? The bear asked. 'We just don't get what your trying to say to us" Cleveland said making it clear. Tim just drunk his drink until the glass the empty then nervously laughed.

"Your hiding something from us" Lester crossed his arms is suspension. Tim can feel the pressure being brought onto him and he snapped "Okay" he stood up on his feet " I fancy men" He said admitting his true sexuality.

"Wow, when did this come out? Lester asked shocked but Cleveland kinda already knew. "I've have known a few days ago while she was in the hospital "He said.

* * *

Outside, Holt was just stand by the door leaning against the wall with one leg on it "I can handle a sleepover with no problem" he looked to his left and noticed that Terry Kimple was making out with his husband, passionately kissing like the last time and they were almost ready to have their first intercourse once they got home.

A tear were coming to his face "I wish I could find someone" He kicked his foot and decided to walk the sidewalk.

Paul just moaned as he was groped by Terry and he was doing it back, they were big "It's do it right here" Paul sexually said pulling him closer to his body. As much as Terry's urges wanted it, he had to unfortunately say that they should wait.

He thought that Paul would be disappointed but turns out, he would do anything to making Terry happy "But, you can touch me like you did before" He chuckled while running his hand down his shirt.

Paul smiled a little "Oh" He in a smooth voice and unbuttoned his shirt half way. "I wish we were home now, he's got me very horny" He thought at the sight of his chest.

Terry licked his lips and wrapped one leg around him and that's when Paul pinned him to was wall and started kissing his neck causing the cable guy moan and asked to do more.

"Your wish is my command" He said part away to say that then went right back to it. He had his eyes close as well as him, Terry wrapped his arms around him while Paul slowly unzipped his zipper

"Paul? He pulled away "we agreed that we were gonna wait until we got home" He said. "Sorry Terry, but your physical appearance has me turned on" He said smacking his butt.

He couldn't blame him cause looking back at himself when he was straight, girls couldn't even resist his charm, good looks and sexy body language. With that, Terry allowed it and took it on how sexy he really is to his husband.

"You know, who don't we just head home and get in some real" He said thinking it over, he wasn't annoyed or nothing but truth is that he wanted him as well very badly.

Holt was sitting on his knees, waiting for the guys to finish until he looked at the married couple, Terry was being carried by Paul. "Holt, what're you doing out here? Paul asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be drinking for Cleveland and the rest? He assumed that's what they usually did. "Well, I decided to try something a bit more new" He lied then the two looked at each other.

"Alright then" they took their leave "see ya around" Terry said before cuddling in close to his lover. Holt just looked at them, all mushy, it saddens him cause it reminded him of his past failed relationships.

 _ **Holt had better now forget that he still has that bet with Tim. You'll be seeing a lot more Terry/Paul in here and sex as well so follow me if you want a taste of joy if your life.**_

 ** _Yesterday, I just found out that_** ** _Arianna is very religious and is a homophobic. I didn't see the episode where Raymond was kissing boys but if somebody tells me then it'll be greatly_** _ **appreciated.**_


End file.
